


911 en la Anchor

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff, Jackson and Liam are twins, Jordan and Stiles are brothers, M/M, Mpreg, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Stiles -El nombrado levanta la cabeza del informe y mira a su hermano sin soltar el bolígrafo de sus labios. -911 en la calle Anchor.<br/>-Oh Dios -El bolígrafo cae directamente en los documentos -Avísale a Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en las dos horas de espera que tuve así que va a estar medio extraño, aun no tengo la segunda parte pero ya está en proceso, igual que está en proceso la historia del medico (loveforever) el príncipe, twins au, etc, etc.  
> Yo sé que no les gusta que escriba muchas cosas a la vez pero es que no puedo evitarlo, se me ocurren las historias y si no las escribo las pierdo. 
> 
> Gracias a esos que me siguen leyendo a pesar de todo. 
> 
> Son los mejores 
> 
>  
> 
> Jordan/Jared es algo que está pasando en mi cabeza así que tal vez en muchas historias más van a tener que leer sobre ellos, igual que el JiSaac :D

-Stiles -El nombrado levanta la cabeza del informe y mira a su hermano sin soltar el bolígrafo de sus labios. -911 en la calle Anchor.

-Oh Dios -El bolígrafo cae directamente en los documentos -Avísale a Hale.

Casi hace que su silla caiga cuando toma su chaqueta.

-Ve con cuidado -Le dice Tara antes de que salga dando un portazo. Corre hasta su auto patrulla y prende la torreta para que nadie se interponga en su camino. Es un 911 en la Anchor, puede ser de vida o muerte.

Se estaciona cuando la otra patrulla frena frente al edificio. La puerta se abre cuando aún está en movimiento y por ella sale Hale.

Alto, casi sin caber en su uniforme.

-¿Te dijeron algo? -Pregunta antes de estrellar su boca sobre la suya en un beso rápido y tomar su mano.

-911-Dice Stiles. Derek se saca las gafas con la mano libre y Stiles abre la puerta.

Adentro las paredes son color café, los zapatos se adhieren a la madera y los dibujos parecen burlarse de ellos. El corazón de Stiles se está acelerando a cada paso porque era un 911.

-Oh, al fin llegan -Dice una mujer de mediana edad con cara de haber comido moras toda su vida -Es por aquí.

Los dedos de Hale aprietan los suyos, ese pequeño gesto le dice 'aquí estoy yo' como siempre ha sido, desde que se unió a la policía.

-Adelante -Dice la mujer y por pura costumbre Stiles se lleva la mano a la pistola.

Adentro es todo en color verde, de un lado está Hulk y al otro Ariel, hay una pizarra blanca con un borrador de calendario escolar pero todo lo corona el ventanal que da vista al patio, pasto verde, árboles altos, rosas, alcatraces, pinos, llantas de colores, columpios, todo perfecto para ser un jardín de infantes privado.

-¡Papá! -Stiles suelta la mano de Hale y abraza a su hijo, tiene el rostro manchado de lágrimas y su cabello castaño está revuelto.

-Señores Hale-Stilinski -Dice un hombre con cabello negro -Que bueno que llegaron.

A penas dice eso Stiles se da cuenta que la mayor parte del suelo está manchado con pintura de colores.

-Papi -Su segundo hijo salta de la silla en la que estaba sentado y corre a los brazos de Derek.

-Pueden tomar asiento, esperaremos al otro padre se familia -Stiles levanta a Jackson y lo sienta en su regazo.

-¿Que pasó, Liam? -Su gemelo más joven se aprieta en el torso de su padre.

-No fuimos nosotros -Dice Liam -No fuimos nosotros, papá.

-Te creo, monito -Derek acomoda su cabello castaño haciéndolo hacia atrás.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados? -Pregunta el director mirándolos tan fijamente que los estresa.

-Siete años -Responde Hale moviendo su mano para atrapar la de Stiles.

-Tuvieron a sus hijos muy jóvenes -Stiles aprieta los labios -No está mal, sólo me sorprende.

-¿Hay algún problema con los niños? -Pregunta Derek atento al sonido del corazón de Jackson.

-No, son niños inteligentes, educados, Jackson es un poco agresivo pero es muy responsable, ambos tienen una imaginación muy amplia. Liam no tanto pero tiene talento para los deportes.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? -Pregunta Stiles sin dejar de acariciar la mano de su esposo con su pulgar.

Jackson tiene la cabeza recargada en su pecho y de vez en cuando suelta algún sollozo.

La sangre le hierve con sólo pensar que alguien le hizo daño a uno de sus bebés, sobre todo Jackson que siempre ha estado tan apegado a ellos, no es que Liam no lo sea, pero Jackson es más sensible. Está a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abre y por ella entra Melissa McCall, se ve más delgada de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo y detrás de ella entra Scott usando una venda en su cabeza.

-Buenos días -Dice Melissa.

-Buen día -Responde el director señalando la silla libre.

-¿Podemos empezar? -Dice Stiles apretando los dedos de Derek.

-Por supuesto -El director suspira -¿Quién quiere contarnos lo que pasó?

-Yo -Liam levanta sus cinco deditos -Scott nos dijo que éramos unas amominaciones, tontos, adopotados y feos. Entonces Jackie le dijo que se callara, pero él dijo que Jackie no era mi hermano, que lo encontraron en la calle por eso so mamá no lo quiso, yo le dije que se callara pero no quiso, nos dijo feos, rubios, basatordos, entonces Jackie lo empujó y McCall gritó.

-¿Algo que añadir? -Pregunta el director.

-¿Que es basatordos? -Pregunta Liam.

-Hale me golpeó en la cabeza -Soltó Scott rápidamente.

-Tú te golpeaste sólo -Dice Jackson -Y tiraste la pintura.

-Sus hijos tienen problemas entre ellos y hoy ha ido más allá, no culpo a Scott, ni justifico a Jackson porque ambos estuvieron mal.

-Pero es claro quien empezó -Dice Stiles soltando la mano de Derek -Conozco a mis hijos, Jackson no agrede a nadie a menos que lo provoquen, no digo que esté bien, pero los insultó con palabras que un niño de su edad no debería conocer.

-¿Que es basatordo? -Pregunta de nuevo Liam.

-Nada, monito -Dice Derek acariciando su cabello castaño, casi rubio.

-Tienen que hablar con ellos -El director soltó un suspiro -Los tres son niños buenos, Scott ha tenido problemas últimamente pero no debemos dejar pasar esto, quiero que le pida perdón a sus compañeros, igual Jackson por empujarlo.

-Lo siento, McCall -Dice Jackson de forma rápida.

-Scott -Melissa lo mira con el ceño fruncido a pesar de que se ve que también está preocupada.

-Lo siento, Hale. -Suelta despacito. -Lo siento, Liam.

-Te perdono, pero no me digas feo otra vez -Liam mueve sus pies -O yo te golpearé más fuerte.

-Liam -Le riñe Derek.

-Sólo si lo hace de nuevo -Se justifica el niño poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Es todo -El director los mira directamente -Pueden retirarse, usted no, señora McCall.

-¿Podemos llevarnos a los niños?- pregunta Derek levantando al gemelo en sus brazos.

-Sí, claro -Jackson sonríe despacito, completamente abrazado al cuerpo de Stiles. Su cabello castaño le cosquillea en la barbilla mientras salen pero no hace amago de soltarlo.

La misma mujer de antes les entrega sus mochilas, ambas son un peluche de Yoda.

-¿Puedo tocar la radio? -Pregunta Jackson apretando su mochila en sus brazos.

-Ehh, nope -Meten a ambos en el asiento trasero y se sube al lado del conductor. -Iremos por sushi.

Los dos niños sonríen, tienen la misma sonrisa.

-Yo sé porque McCall nos habla feo -Dice Jackson tras tres minutos de silencio -Es por que no tiene papá y nosotros tenemos dos.

-Y él no sabe que papi Stiles nos tuvo a los dos -Secunda Liam -Y somos lobos.

-Grrr, papá gruñe -Dice Jackson -Gruñe, gruñe.

-Aquí no, Jack -Se niega Derek -Pero mañana es luna llena.

-Mañana toca bosque -Stiles les guiña un ojo a sus dos hijos.

 

 *

Cuando vuelven a la comisaría los gemelos se ven mucho mejor aunque Jackson todavía tiene los ojos rojos.

-No has dicho nada -Stiles detiene a Derek colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Tienen cuatro años y se han controlado como betas de quince -Derek suelta un suspiro -Están creciendo y me estoy haciendo viejo.

-¿Viejo? -Stiles sonríe -Tienes 29 yo tengo 25, somos jóvenes y guapos, muy guapos. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Me ha gustado lo que hiciste ahí -Derek mira a los lados antes de llevar una mano a su cadera. -Defender a nuestros cachorros.

-Instinto paterno -Los labios del lobo se pegan a su cuello.

-Me gustaría verte de nuevo llevando otro par de crías, tu aroma penetrante de beta reclamado por mí, mi beta...

-¡Yo también quiero abrazo! -Grita de pronto Liam antes de brincar y aferrarse a la espalda de Derek -¡Jackson!

-¿No estaban con Jordan?

-911 en el Hospital, Parrish -Se oye la voz del agente Daehler.

-¡911! -Grita Jackson antes de salir de quien sabe dónde y unirse al abrazo.

-Jared va a tener a su bebé -Dice Stiles haciendo malabares para acomodar a sus hijos en brazos de Derek porque va a nacer su sobrino y si lo mira primero tal vez se le antoje estar redondito de nuevo y tener otro par de gemelos. A esos los nombraría algo como Derek Jr y Stiles Jr.

-Espérame desnudo -Le dice a su esposo antes de correr a la patrulla y llevar a su hermano al hospital.

   


	2. Burbujas que dicen secretos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo y último capítulo.  
> Espero que les guste.

La casa en silencio y la mitad de una pizza hecha por Derek fue lo que recibió a Stiles cuando llegó finalmente a casa. Eran casi las ocho de la noche y su turno había terminado dos horas atrás, sin embargo el tiempo se lo había llevado Jordan dando vueltas como león enjaulado en el pequeño espacio que les dejaron para esperar a que terminara la cirugía de Jared.

-Es muy nervioso y es nuestro primer bebé, debieron dejarme entrar ¿Sabes qué? Voy a entrar, esta vez de verdad, te lo juro –Y caminaba hacia la puerta solamente para volver sobre sus pasos, sentarse junto a Stiles, ponerse de pie, volver  a caminar y repetir las mismas palabras.

Al más joven casi se le antojaba empezar a reírse solamente de imaginar a Derek en la misma situación, aunque en su caso dejaron que el lobo entrara y estuviera sosteniendo su mano durante toda la operación hasta que tuvieron al par de gemelos más adorables del mundo entre sus brazos. El resto no lo recuerda porque se quedó dormido pero al despertar Derek estaba ahí y uno de sus hijos, Liam, estaba mirando muy fijamente al techo. En ese momento no pudo decir si sus ojos eran grises o verdes o azules pero eran hermosos y eso lo hizo sentirse como la persona más afortunada del mundo. Después llegó Derek con un Jackson recién cambiado y el sentimiento se multiplicó.

-Va a estar bien –Fue todo lo que le pudo decir porque Jared era muy fuerte a pesar de sus nervios crónicos y era Jared, tal vez era tan diferente como el mismo Stiles y eso solo podía significar que iba a dar lo mejor de sí para estar bien.

Así como en ese momento estaba haciendo uso de toda su agilidad ratonezca para caminar por en medio de los juguetes de sus hijos hasta llegar a la deliciosa pizza. Emitió un gemidito apenas saborear el queso derretido dentro de su boca. Derek podía no ser el mejor doblando ropa pero cuando de comida se hablaba, el lobo siempre sería el segundo mejor para Stiles.

Dejó sus zapatos dentro del armarito bajo las escaleras y empezó a subirlas con todo cuidado de no manchar el suelo con su pizza. Hasta ese momento todo había estado bien, su camino casi había terminado, pronto estaría metido en la ducha disfrutando del agua tibia para luego ir a meterse en la cama junto con sus tres tesoros. Era un buen plan hasta que pisó el dinosaurio de Jackson, un dinosaurio con cresta amarilla y cuerpo rosa que al aplastarle la pancita emitía un chillido parecido a un _‘’IHH’’_ muy ruidoso.

Habría preferido golpearse el meñique con un mueble que hacer tanto ruido, sobre todo cuando la casa estaba en completo silencio. Levantó su pie despacio, dejando que el peluche se inflara de nuevo sin hacer tanto ruido. Nadie salió de ninguna habitación, ni Derek, ni Jackson y mucho menos Liam.

Stiles suspiró antes de meterse el último trozo de pizza a la boca y caminar directo a su habitación para sacarse la ropa. Como conclusión por la ausencia de un lobo dormido en su cama decidió asomarse a la habitación de los gemelos donde solamente estaban ellos, dos adorables niños acostados a la mitad de su cama.

No pudo evitar no sonreír.

Dejó su ropa en el cesto y caminó hasta la ducha.

-Baja la luz –Fue todo lo que escuchó.

Derek estaba ahí, rodeado de burbujas azules y un delicioso aroma a bosque adornando la ducha.

-Me hiciste caso –Respondió Stiles mientras se sacaba el bóxer –Estás completamente desnudo. –La única respuesta del lobo fue encogerse de hombros y abrir los ojos -¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Siempre me ha gustado –Las dos manos del lobo se aferraron a las de Stiles para ayudarlo a entrar en la bañera sin que resbalara.

La espalda de Stiles se amoldó perfectamente al pecho de Derek. Sus latidos se ralentizaron y sus músculos se relajaron completamente. No sabía si el agua estaba tibia o era el cuerpo del lobo el que hacía todo más cálido pero a Stiles realmente le gustaba esa sensación de haber entrado a una burbuja impenetrable para los problemas y el cansancio.

-¿Me estuviste esperando? –Preguntó finalmente Stiles. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos acariciaban constantemente los antebrazos de su esposo.

-Sí, pero no entré hasta que Melisa me avisó que venias –El humano emitió un ruidito –Los gemelos se quedaron dormidos tras el baño.

-Mis gemelos –La sonrisa de nuevo le salió sin siquiera darse cuenta –Los bebés son tan bonitos, pequeños, con sus piecitos y sus manitas.

-Y sus pañales sucios y la leche que vomitan –Derek hizo una mueca –Pero aun así, sigo queriendo otro par de bebés.

-Yo también –Stiles abrió los ojos –Uno de ellos se llamará Nemo. –La risa de Derek le vibro en la espalda y lo contagió –Es enserio.

Los labios de Derek recorrieron desde su cuello hasta sus labios trazando el mismo recorrido que hacía con sus dedos cada vez que jugaba con sus lunares. Sus manos bajaron desde su vientre hasta sus muslos, la piel suave lo recibió erizándose ante su tacto y por instinto Stiles abrió un poquito las piernas.

-¿Papá? –La cabecita de Jackson fue todo lo que vieron ambos mientras se separaban hasta quedar en una posición menos comprometedora -¡LIAM!

Los piecitos del otro gemelo sonaron por todo el pasillo hasta ingresar al baño. Ambos tenían el cabello despeinado y no llevaban nada más que un calzoncito de Batman para cubrir su desnudez.

-Pops hizo pizza –Liam se subió a las piernas de Stiles y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos –Estaba muy rica y me comí dos pedazos, grandotes.

-Yo me comí dos y un pedacito –Dijo Jackson sentándose en medio de las piernas de Derek.

De un momento a otro estaban a cada extremo de la bañera, donde únicamente sus piernas se tocaban y podían verse.

-Pops se comió tres, pero te dejamos –Liam miró a Stiles levantando su manita -¿Cómo está el tío Jared?

-¿Ya tuvo al bebé? ¿Es rubio? –Preguntó Jackson mientras se hacía un sombrero de espuma –¿Se parece a nosotros?

-Es bastante bonito –Respondió Stiles sentando al gemelo más grande entre sus piernas –Lo van a conocer mañana.

-Luna llena –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Mañana no hay clases para ustedes –Dijo Derek echando agua sobre la cabeza de Jackson para retirarle la espuma –Todo el día en casa usando pijama.

-A Jackson no le gusta eso –Liam se tapó la cara con sus manitas.

-¡Cállate! –Los brazos de Derek retuvieron a Jackson antes de que golpeara a su hermano. –No digas nada.

-A Jacks le gusta el niño nuevo –Liam le sacó la lengua a su hermano –Su corazón corre y corre cuando lo ve, casi como cuando corre el tuyo, pops –Dijo el niño mirando a Derek –Cuando papi te abraza por la espalda sin avisarte y se te ponen esos ojos brillantes de corazoncitos.

-¿Es verdad, Jackson? –Preguntó Stiles besando la frente de Liam  -¿Te gusta el niño nuevo?

-Pero yo no le gusto –Jackson bajó la cabeza –Y no me gusta, solo es bonito.

-Te gusta –Acusó Liam –Isaac te gusta y tú le gustas.

-Deberías decirle que te gusta, campeón –Derek apretó con más fuerza a su hijo.

-¿Y si me dice feo? –Stiles abrió la boca solamente para volver a cerrarla.

-¡No eres feo! –Para su sorpresa fue Liam el que habló –Te pareces a papi, papi no es feo, además eres amable y sonríes, ninguna persona amable y que sonríe es fea.

-Los dos –Dijo finalmente Derek, aun sorprendido por las palabras del gemelo –Son los niños más hermosos del planeta y tienen más generosidad en uno de sus dedos que el resto del mundo.

-¡Papá, eso es Cenicienta! –Se quejó Jackson con una mínima sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero te hice sonreír, cachorro –El niño sonrió todavía más amplio, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Fue en ese momento que Stiles decidió dejar la idea de un nuevo embarazo para otro día, aún tenían un par de gemelos que disfrutar y muchos años de vida por delante.

-Si Isaac te viera ahora, seguro se enamora de ti –Liam le guiñó un ojo a su hermano -¿Podemos comer el resto de la pizza? Tengo hambre.

-Esa es una grandiosa idea –Stiles fue el primero en abandonar la bañera con Liam en sus brazos. El día en pijama había empezado una noche antes pero así estaba mucho mejor.

 

 

 

(La luna llena empieza y termina con el nuevo integrante de la manada mostrando unos ojos verdes brillantes, ¿Qué es? Nadie lo sabe, pero tampoco se preocupan, porque les llevó años descubrir que era Jordan)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sé que creían que iba a tener algo más de ''acción'' pero creo que las historias no deben basarse solamente en eso, así que he hecho esto para dar una nueva perspectiva de la idea de familia del Sterek. 
> 
> Espero que comenten y dejen kudos~  
> Igual que siempre, muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> PD: El dinosaurio es real, en mi familia hay dos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. En menos de una semana habrá segunda parte, don't worry.


End file.
